Deux ans et demi de mystères
by Baka-kitsune-sama
Summary: Que s'estil passé durant l'entrainement que Jiraiya a fait subir à Naruto pour pouvoir lutter contre l'akatsuki ? Et que se passe til dans la tête de notre cher renard dasn ses instants là ? Voila ma version des deux ans et demi avant le retour à Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Deux ans et demi de mystères…**

**Prologue.**

" - " pour les dialogues

_italique _pour les pensées de Naruto

Fin de journée sur Konoha no kuni. Le soleil qui se couchait était d'un rouge éclatant. Rouge comme le sang. _Rouges comme tes yeux_, pensa un Naruto complètement ailleurs. Depuis qu'il avait émergé de son inconscience, le blond ne songeait qu'a ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke… Ce combat dans la vallée de la fin, sa défaite et le choix du brun de partir avec cet infâme serpent… Mais surtout…

Sasuke lui avait dit, avant que cela ne dégénère réellement, qu'il était plus qu'un copain, plus qu'un ami. Qu'il était son meilleur ami.

En se remémorant ce moment, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes silencieuses.

_Pourquoi es-tu donc parti, espèce d'imbécile ! _

Soudain, le blond secoua vivement la tête. Il fallait absolument qu'il se ressaisisse. Et puis aussi, il devait guérir au plus vite. Il scruta rapidement ses mains et ses bras… Pas un centimètre de peau n'apparaissait sous les kilomètres de bandages qui l'entouraient. Il pesta intérieurement contre le Kyûbi pour lui dire d'accélérer le processus de guérison. Tant qu'a avoir des bons côtés, autant s'en servir ! Et ensuite dès qu'il pourrait bouger sans problème, il partirait à la recherche de Sasuke.

Alors qu'il était en plein dans ses réflexions, Naruto entendit un bruit énorme et sentit le lit trembler sous lui. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que c'était tout l'immeuble qui tremblait… Il tenta de se lever et d'aller voir à la fenêtre ce qui se passait, mais son corps lui rappela gentiment qu'il était hors d'usage pour encore un petit bout de temps… Le blond s'abstint de tout mouvement et resta cloîtré sur son matelas. Ce qui se passa ensuite, Naruto ne songea pas un instant que cela pouvait arriver…

Il vit une ombre qui se tramait derrière le rideau. Puis cette fameuse ombre tira sur le morceau de tissu…

- Ero-sannin !

- Yo, gaki.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs sauta de l'immense grenouille - Jiraiya avait décidément de drôles de moyens de transport… Pouvait pas venir à pied ? - et vint se poster sur la rambarde de la fenêtre, dos au blond. Malgré cette position, Naruto vit que le sannin avait l'air sérieux… Pas question de parler de Icha Icha paradise ou quelque chose dans le genre…

- Je suis venu te parler de quelque chose d'important…

_Bingo… _Le blondinet se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire… Sa réponse arriva rapidement…

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je te prends officiellement comme élève. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon élève et ce pour trois ans.

- Trois ans !

L'homme aux cheveux blancs marqua une courte pause et reprit :

- J'ai obtenu des informations concernant Akatsuki…

Tout de suite, Naruto tiqua. Akatsuki ? C'était cette organisation ou se trouvait le frère de Sasuke…En repensant au brun, le blond eut le cœur serré et préféra écouter Jiraiya.

- Il ne recommenceront à te courir après que dans trois ou quatre ans…

Peut-être que si on lui avait dit ça quelques semaines plus tôt… le blond aurait réagi plus vivement… Mais là… Sa réponse surprit l'ermite :

- Je m'en fous…A quoi bon parler du futur ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'entraîner !

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes encore !

- Je dois absolument rattraper Sasuke ! Sinon, il pourrait… Il pourrait se faire tuer par Orochimaru !

Naruto se souvint des paroles de Kimimaro à cet instant… Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser faire ça ! Ou alors il aurait mieux valu mourir… Il aurait mieux valu que Sasuke le tue. En entendant ça, Jiraiya, la surprise passée, se mit à sourire… Mais plus un sourire ironique qu'autre chose…

- Eh bien, il semblerait que tu sois au courant des intentions d'Orochimaru…

- Vous aussi, vous… ?

- Je ne suis pas bon, qu'a espionner les filles… J'ai fait quelques recherches sur son jutsu… Fushi no jutsu, la technique d'immortalité. Et ça devrait te faire plaisir d'entendre qu'il ne peut pas utiliser sa technique quand il le veut…« Trois ans entre chaque corps » pourrait être une bonne définition pour cette technique…Et pendant qu'il attendait Sasuke, eh bien, il a transféré son âme dans un nouveau corps… Donc tu vois que tu as le temps de t'entraîner.

- Vous ne me mentez pas ? C'est pas un mensonge !

- Non.

Naruto ne put retenir un immense soupir de soulagement. Il se vautra un peu plus dans son lit, étant un peu rassuré sur le sort de son ami. Il allait vite changer d'idées…

- Par contre, Naruto…

Le ton que venait de prendre l'homme aux cheveux blancs n'avait rien d'engageant… Le blond redevint inquiet.

- … Tu dois absolument oublier Sasuke.

_Quoi ! _

- Sasuke n'est pas parti contraint et forcé de Konoha… Il a déserté. Il a choisi le camp d'Orochimaru seul. Tu as échoué une fois, tenter une seconde fois serait inutile, il ne t'écouterait pas plus et tu risquerait même d'y passer cette fois-ci…

Naruto sentit, en baissant la tête vers ses poings serrés, que des larmes de colère et de tristesse pointaient doucement aux coins de ses yeux… Il se retint tout de même.

- Je peux t'assurer, Naruto… Que Sasuke est du même genre qu'Orochimaru. Ils suivent la même voie.

Il n'y avait plus de tristesse et ce n'était plus de la colère. C'était de la haine pure qu'il ressentait envers ce sale serpent. Et envers lui même. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué dans la forêt, pendant qu'ils passaient leur examen chuunin ? Il aurait pu, étant doté à ce moment de la puissance du Kyûbi…

- Naruto…

Le blond redressa la tête vers Jiraiya.

- Si tu pensais encore à l'aider, tu devrais arrêter… C'est le genre de choses que…

- Il ne représente peut-être rien pour vous, mais… C'est mon ami !

- Et tu penses réellement que des amis se blessent entre eux ? C'est ta conception de l'amitié !

Naruto baissa les yeux ne sachant pas quoi dire… Bien sur que l'ermite pervers avait raison… Mais en son for intérieur, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner le brun… Même s'il devait se blesser. Même s'il devait finir par en mourir. Il tenterait tout pour aider Sasuke.

- Très bien. Si tu comptes poursuivre Sasuke, alors laisse tomber l'entraînement. Mais pour ta gouverne, sache que tu seras poursuivi par l'ANBU et il ne te seras même pas permis de faire un pas en dehors du village. Et ce pour une raison… Un simple déserteur serait mis sur les registres et poursuivi de manière normale. Toi…Tu n'es justement pas un gamin normal… Tu es le Kyûbi no Yohko. Et si tu tombes entre de mauvaises mains, pour ne citer que l'Akatsuki, qui sait ce qu'il pourra arriver…

Après quelques secondes de silence… :

- Voilà, tu es prévenu. Si tu décides malgré cela de t'entêter et de faire ce que bon te semble, tu n'auras le choix de rien… Un jour ou l'autre, viendront des personnes plus fortes qu'Orochimaru… Je te répète ce conseil : Oublie Sasuke. Ne te fais pas plus de mal que ça.

Nouveau silence…

- Pour réussir et survivre dans notre monde, celui des shinobis, il ne faut pas qu'acquérir de la puissance, il faut aussi être réfléchi dans ses actes. Si tu comptes vivre dans la douleur, vas-y. Mais…

- Très bien…

- Hum ?

- Je préfère vivre comme un idiot pour le reste de mes jours si c'est ça être sage. Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour l'instant, mais je finirais bien par trouver un jutsu surpuissant et j'en terminerai avec tout. Je sauverais Sasuke et je terrasserai Akatsuki !

Jiraiya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce gamin était vraiment taré… Mais jusqu'à la moelle… Il balança la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation et déclara :

- Si une idiot congénital comme toi y va sans aide… Le mieux que tu puisses faire… Sera de créer de nouveaux ero-jutsus qui te seront inutiles…

Il sauta sur la tête de la grenouille géante et conclut la discussion avec le blond :

- Bien, un idiot reste un idiot… Mais il peut peut-être faire quelque chose… Quand tu seras prêt, nous partirons. Toi l'idiot. A plus.

- Roger !

Et l'homme aux cheveux blancs disparut.

Bon, c'est un petit prologue fait pour situer la fiction dans le manga. Si l'idée vous semble bonne, envoyez moi des petites reviews, histoire de me motiver un max pour continuer mon premier chapitre ! XDD


	2. Chapitre 2 : Départ pour

Chapitre 1 : Départ pour...

Naruto, après avoir pu quitter l'hôpital - enfin dès que Shizune eut le dos tourné - s'était rué chez lui pour préparer ses affaires. Mais une fois devant ses armoires, le dilemme se posa… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut emmener avec soi quand on part pour trois ans de son village ? Le blond fit rapidement le tour de la question et prit un mélange de kunaïs, shurikens et autres, quelques parchemins vierges, etc. Il se munit également de la trousse de soins complète que lui avait offert Iruka pour ses treize ans.

Puis une fois son sac terminé, Naruto se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Décidément les parfums mêlés de l'eau de Javel et de l'éther - foutus désinfectants d'hôpitaux ! - ne lui réussissait pas… Le blond profita de sa douche chaude car il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il pourrait en prendre une nouvelle et un tant soit peu décente - c'est à dire de nationalité autre qu'écossaise… Avec l'ermite pervers, il fallait dorénavant s'attendre à tout… Naruto se dit que s'ils allaient passer tout ce temps ensemble, il ferait mieux de l'appeler par son vrai nom, Jiraiya. Jiraiya… Non, le changement était trop radical… Ero-Jiraiya suffirait pour le moment. Et puis après deux semaines à gueuler, le vieux finirait par se calmer… Le blond se mit des affaires propres et se prépara à sortir. Juste avant, il passa devant son miroir. Naruto se regarda de haut en bas. Est-ce qu'il allait changer durant ce laps de temps ? Bah, il ne valait mieux pas se compliquer la vie avec des questions existentielles… Le blondinet enfila ses chaussures et sortit. En fermant sa porte à clé, il se dit qu'il serait bien de confier cette dernière à quelqu'un… Il prit un des rouleaux dans son sac et commença à griffonner quelque chose. Pas besoin de coder, le rouleau ne bougerait pas du village… Naruto se demanda si ça ne faisait pas un peu trop officiel - utiliser un rouleau ou l'on marque d'ordinaire les sceaux de techniques inconnues - pour un simple mot… Et puis zut ! Il descendit les escaliers, sans se presser. Il ne savait pas s'il avait hâte de quitter Konoha ou s'il voulait rester… Il continua à penser à ça jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une maison bien particulière… Le blond se dirigea vers la boîte aux lettres et y glissa le rouleau et son trousseau de clés. Maintenant, il pouvait partir. Enfin, il fallait trouver Jiraiya… Dans un éclair de génie, Naruto sut tout de suite où l'ermite pouvait l'attendre… Du moins, il eut l'impression de savoir… Une sorte d'intuition. Il fallait se rendre dans la forêt à la limite de la frontière du village. Dans la forêt ou il avait réussi à invoquer Gama Bunta pour la première fois…

En à peine dix minutes il avait rejoint le lieu… Il tourna en rond pendant autant de temps, puis le blondinet entendit des bruits de feuilles froissées. Devenu méfiant avec le temps, il prit un kunai et l'envoya sur le tronc d'arbre le plus proche des dites feuilles. Puis une voix que le blondinet connaissait bien s'éleva :

- Tu sais que tu viens de manquer de me tuer, gamin ?

- Pas une grande perte… Pourquoi vous jouez la surprise ? D'habitude, vous débarquez sans ménagement, pour ne citer comme exemple que l'hôpital, il y a trois jours…

- Tu n'y est pas… Je ne me doutais pas que tu allais sortir si vite et venir ici…

- Et vous vous baladez souvent comme ça, sans but précis ?

- …

- Soka…

Naruto ne posa plus aucune question, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse correcte… Il se dirigea vers l'arbre ou était planté l'arme, puis la décrocha et alla la remettre dans son sac, à l'endroit ou elle était quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Tu es prêt à partir ?

- Ca se voit, non ?

- Bon… Eh bien allons-y. Nous n'allons pas passer par la grande porte… Même si Tsunade est au courant de ce que nous faisons, il n'est pas de bonne figure de quitter le village en pleine nuit…

- Vous voulez franchement me foutre le cafard dès le début, ou quoi !

- Mais non… Allez viens, gaki no baka…

Le blond trouva l'allusion faite à Sasuke de très mauvais goût. D'autant plus que l'ermite pervers était au courant que le sort du brun - et même le brun tout court - lui tenait à cœur… Il décida de rester muet pour montrer qu'il boudait. Enfin, pas longtemps, une journée tout au plus… Après, Jiraiya serait capable de faire pareil et pire, ne pas l'entraîner… Et puis les cordes vocales de Naruto ne pouvait pas se passer de se manifester pendant un laps de temps trop long… Le blond craquait rapidement… A un moment, alors qu'il passait par des hauteurs, Naruto regarda le village en contre-plongée. Il était vraiment magnifique de nuit...

_La prochaine fois que je viendrai ici, ce sera avec toi. Et pas autrement. _

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? a ce rythme-la, vu tout ce que je veux te faire faire... On en aura pour dix ans !

- Hm... J'arrive...

Le blond se tourna et passa devant Jiraiya sans s'arrêter. Ce dernier pensa que le blond pouvait être vraiment bizarre quand il s'y mettait... Un coup, il se met à hurler et l'autre, il est muet comme une tombe... Enfin...

- Saukra ! Il y a quelque chose pour toi !

Ah, y'avait pas à dire, sa mère la dérangeait toujours aux mauvais moments... Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait décidé de flâner et était restée, depuis qu'elle s'était levée, en vêtements de nuit, assise sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Sakura se décida à enfiler quelque chose de plus décent pour descendre en bas ( pas qu'elle voulait faire preuve d'attention envers ses parents, mais justement, pour éviter que sa chère mère ne lui hurle dessus et la retienne pendant une heure à lui causer d'elle ne savait quoi... ) Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était au rez-de-chausée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas j'ai trouvé ça dans la boite aux lettres... Et ces deux clés vont avec, apparemment...

La jeune fille prit le rouleau et l'ouvrit pour lire son contenu. Plus elle avançait, plus elle prenait un air horrifié. Une fois le mot fini, elle ouvrit en grand la porte de chez elle sans même dire un mot, ce qui étonna sa mère

- Ma fille est vraiment bizarre, ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive...

Sakura avait remonté tout le village pour finalement arriver au palais de la Hokage. Il fallait absolument prévenir Tsunade ! La jeune fille ne fut stoppée par personne ( heureusement, elle gagnait du temps ) étant donné qu'elle était la nouvelle élève de la Hokage... Cette dernière, lorsqu'elle vit une tornade rose débarquer dans son bureau, se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Sakura reprit d'abord son souffle en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux, puis après avoir soufflé trente secondes, déclara à Tsunade sur un ton a moitié horrifié.

- Naruto est parti aussi, il a dit qu'il quittait le village et que...

- Ah, et c'est pour ca que tu te mets dans des états pareils !

- De quoi ! Mais Tsunade-sama, il est...

- Ne te fais pas de souci, je sais déjà tout ca. Mais il est parti avec Jiraiya, qui est devenu son instructeur comme moi je suis ton maître... Jiraiya est venu me voir en m'expliquant tout ce qu'il allait faire il y a deux trois jours. Donc je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ca.

Pour calmer définitivement la jeune fille, Tsunade ajouta :

- Il reviendra. Je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais il reviendra.

Sakura n'était pas rassuré pour autant sur l'état de Naruto mais au moins, savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté le village sur un coup de tête...

- Sakura. Si on te demandes ou est Naruto, contente toi de dire qu'il est en entrainement. Rien d'autre.

- C'est bien simple je n'en sais pas plus alors je ne vais pas inventer...

- Je t'expliquerai toute la situation un autre jour... Pour l'instant rentre chez toi...

- Hai, Tsunade-sama...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit-sama : Bon le chapitre est pourri mais comme je voulais le compléter vite...

Naruto : Nan nan, cherche pas d'excuse...

Kit _prend une corde et un bandana et saucissone et baillonne Naru-chan : _Toi tu te tais... Bon les lecteurs je vous promets que j'en mettrais plus la prochaine fois ! Et que l'entrainement du baka ( pointe Naru-chan ) commencera enfin ! Et dernier mot : Désolée de pas avoir pu poster plus tot mais fanfic a bugué, vous avez du le remarquer et pis après je suis partie en week-end... Vila, a bientôt, minna-san !

maintenant, chercher à comprendre la mise en page du haut...


End file.
